Talk:RiverClan
Archives: 1, 2 ---- Webwhisker stopped in the water and held up his tail to halt Firepaw aswell. "This looks like a good spot." He mewed with a curt nod. "Okay, Firepaw, I want you to mimic what I do." Webwhisker meowed as he began to swim into a deeper part of the river, churning his legs and paws strongly. He swam halfway across the river before swimming back. "Remember to kik with your back legs, and pull the water with your front legs. Be sure to also brin your legs in close to your body when you bring them back up to kick again. If you just swin them back forward, you won't be making much forward motion, you woul be staying in the same place."-Webwhisker Ripplefrost rose to his legs, padding over to Crabpaw. Shaking out his furry pelt, he got rid of some of the moss that clung to it in strands. "Crabpaw, I've thought it over and I've decided to cut you some slack." He added with a twitch of his wiskers, his blue gaze boring into the toms'. "I'm going to continue your training regularly, so we are going to go hunting." Ripplefrost turned around, gesturing with his white tail-tip. "But do not ruin your second chance..." He added with a slight snarl, his pelt prickling at the thought of Whitestar interfering with their training. --Ripplefrost Shadeflame gave Otterpaw a small shrug, sitting beside the slow-flowing river, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Cearly anyone can do it, Whitestar had to learn from someone, yes? He and Crabpaw are cats just like you and me, so there's no difference. We'll learn that move eventually, we'll start with regular fishing first. Once you get that down, you can try some new moves." The black smoke tabby announced, eyes green gaze fixing on the water before him. He kept still, a single claw hovering near the water as he watched a fish flash by. In a heartbeat, he dove his claw down into the water, squishing the silvery creature against a rock and stunning it. Shadeflame pulled it out, giving Otterpaw a little nod.Silverstar 23:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Dawnpaw nodded, shaking her fur to get out access water. She then clambered out to try again. Listening to Fernstar's instructions, she held her paw ready. As soon as a flicker of scales appeared, she slammed her paws down. A small splash, a bit smaller rippled across the water. "So close!" The apprentice hissed as she had almost caught a minnow. Trying again, Dawnpaw managed to catch a minnow, trying and trying until she had 5 minnow on the bank. "Let's head for bigger prey!" She stood up eagerly.~Dawnpaw Dreampaw slide into camp silently, a tiny minnow hanging from her wet, drooling mouth. The she-cat quickly set the fish down and stalked toward the apprentice den. "Looks like everyone went out hunting without me...." Her sore paws cracked as she slowly set herself down. "Might as well rest...." ~ Dreampaw Crabpaw avoided eye contact with Ripplefrost, and instead shrugged at his warning. "I don't need you." He growled as he padded towards the entrance. "You aren't my /only/ mentor." -Crabpaw Otterpaw wasn't so convinced. He looked up at Shadeflame, his green-blue eyes full of question. "I don't think he learned from anybody. That's what he always said. He said that he had to learn to hunt fish and swim all on his own when he started Riverclan." Otterpaw's eyes began to gleam at Shadeflame's next suggestion. "As long as I can feed the clan I'm happy with whatever we catch, no matter how we do it!"-Otterpaw Grimacing, the young cat followed Webwhisker further down into the water. He kicked forward and desperately threw his paws out in front of him, bringing them back down and pulling him forward with a splash before remembering his back legs. He began kicking with his back legs, however splashing with them, until he reached the other side of the river, where he stopped and held on the edge, his limbs now tired. ~Firepaw "Very good!" Webwhisker called over. "A little rough around the edges, but I'd say with some practice, soon it will be flawless." He looked his apprentice up and down after swimming to the other side where he stood. "You will need to strengthen up your body, so you don't get so tired so fast. We will swim across the river an back once everyday, after hunting, so we don't disturb the prey. I will let you take a few moments to catch your breath, then swim back to the other side, and get yourself something to eat." He flicked his ear lightly with his tail as he sat down to clean himself. "Tomorrow you learn to hunt."-Webwhisker Dreampaw let out a soft yawn, curling up in a warm ball of fur, her fluffy tail wrapped tightly around. A warm new leaf breeze blew into the apprentice den. She started to purr that lead into a soft sleep. ~ Dreampaw Ripplefrost cringed at the thought of two mentors. He rolled his eyes, of course Crabpaw would have some kind of relation to Whitestar. He halted, gingerly lashing his tail as he surveyed the clearing. His eyes scanning the shafts of light that peered through the fronds. "This is a nice hunting spot, show me how much you can catch." Ripplefrost mewed, half expecting the tom to sieze the chance to prove himself better than him. With a flick of his ear, the tom crouched and crept into a bush, his muzzle kept to the ground. The sharp tang of squirrel seared into his nostrils, his tail kept parallel to the ground the tom crept forward, unsheathing his claws. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw though nack, not remembering a time when Whitestar had taught him to do any more than hunt fish and swim. He remembered one or two training sessions on the basic crouch and smells of prey, but he had never taught him anything above the basic crouch. Crabpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch, and began to smell the air. He recognized the musky smell of squirrel, and he grinned as he spotted Ripplefrost slowing stalking toward it. This'll embarrass him. He sloppily crept around in a large circle, then, spotting the squirrel, he started to creep forward. He spotted Ripplefrost once again, just on the other side of the squirrel(sorry if i am putting you in a position btw) and decided that he was close enough to take the chance. He sprang forward, but came short from landing on the prey. Instead all he was able to do was land a slash across the Squirrel's back leg, then he gave chase. He followed the squirrel at full pelt as it sprinted towards a tree. He made a long leap at the trunk of the tree, and triumph lit his eyes as his prediction was correct. He landed heavily against the squirrel's spine, and hearing the crack sent shivers down his. He picked up the squirrel's lifeless body in his jaws and padded back to Ripplefrost. A smug grimace crossed his face as he dropped the squirrel at his feet. "I've never even learned to hunt land prey, yet I still caught it before you." He let out a growl as he locked eyes with his mentor.-Crabpaw ((You make me so mad grr)) Ripplefrost drew back, his tail lashing with fury. He parted his jaws, letting out a scowl. "A true warrior doesn't steal ''other's prey." Ripplefrost hissed, his ears perked backwards. He cuffed the russet tom harshly with his teeth, forcing the tom to stagger backwards. "I told you to not destroy your chance, and you're blowing it." He kicked dust into the air, his whiskers quivering. "I hope you're happy with your puny squirrel." Ripplefrost mewed in a low tone, taking one last glance at the scrap of fur before disappearing into the ferns. --Ripplefrost (sorry hes a pisser) Crabpaw staggered backwards at the hit, hissing feriously at Ripplefrost. "What would you know about being a ''true warrior?" He snarled at Ripplefrost as he ran away. "I true warrior doesn't run away from conflict like a coward!"-Crabpaw Shadeflame smirked. "Rad," he replied, motioning for Otterpaw to sit beside him. "Besides, the best warriors are the warriors who but their Clan and Clanmates before themselves, not the warriors who think of themselves and only care about fancy, burtal moves." The black-and-silver tom finished, letting a claw hover near the water as he prepared to demonstrate for the apprentice once more.Silverstar 02:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost paused, searing the ground with his unsheathed claws. He lashed his tail, swiping the ferns, causing them to rattle vigorously. He forced his fur to lie flat, but a flame still flickered in his eyes. "I am more experienced than you. At least my ''father didn't kill some of his own Clan." Ripplefrost mewed, more calmer now, but his claws were still kneading the ground. "A true warrior doesn't create confict either." He retorted, his ears pricking forward as he heard a thrush flutter into the branch above him. Taking a menacing glance at the russet tom, the warrior leapt onto the tree's trunk. His claws silently sliding into the soft bark. --Ripplefrost The apprentice shrugged, letting Ripplefrost's words roll off of him like a river around a stone. "Then don't start any." He walked away, tail high with triumph as he began to pad back to camp, squirrel in his jaws. Then he stopped suddenly, turning his head back and looking at Ripplefrost. "Atleast ''my father can teach me something." The words rolled smoothly off his tongue as he turned back to the camp. -Crabpaw ((Drew this pic ofRipple. Took me a while and couldn't get the eyes right.))★Darкsнïne★ 03:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Firepaw simply nodded, feeling too dragged down from the water to speak. The silver apprentice repeated what he did before, pushing off his hind legs and paddling his way through, pushing himself through to the other side of the river and slumping down with a thud. The feel of water under his belly surprised him, to say the least; he hadn't thought it'd make him feel so heavy. ~Firepaw ((Omggsdgt I love it :D It's so cute, Ripple looks so freaking cute sighisdfgidg >o<)) Ripplefrost flicked his ears in response, completely ignoring the tom. If you ''listened ''you would learn, ''Ripplefrost wanted to say the words outloud, but he held his tongue. The tom shifted upward, getting a good grip on the birch tree. The trush, which had no idea what was looming ahead, twisted behind to preen its wing. Ripplefrost twitched his whiskers and leapt forward, his claws quickly embedding into the thrush's flesh. He clasped it in his jaws, slowly retreating from the tree. He dropped the trush, fixing a pile of leaves onto it. Ripplefrost scrunched up his nose as he smelt Crabpaw's stingy scent. He lashed his tail as he heard something scuffle in the bushes. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw hastily padded over to the river, and spotted Fernstar and Dawnpaw a little ways down stream. He padded a little closer, watching them intently. ''How good of a mentor are you? If she was able to kill his father, she must be an acceptional fighter, even if he was weak from before. He watched Dawnpaw fish, and began to think to himself. Perhaps I could teach her the little trick Whitestar taught me. "Not bad." He whispered to himself.-Crabpaw (the stalker) Webwhisker followed behind Firepaw as he swam across the river. "Swimming isn't as easy as you thought, huh? Could you imagine what would have happened if you were fishing and you didn't know how to swim, and you fell in?" As we padded to shore he gave his apprentices ear a soft flick with his tail. "come on, lets get some prey in you. It is almost night." Webwhisker lead the way back to camp.-Webwhisker ((Repaeting tbis so Fern will answer.)) Dawnpaw nodded, shaking her fur to get out access water. She then clambered out to try again. Listening to Fernstar's instructions, she held her paw ready. As soon as a flicker of scales appeared, she slammed her paws down. A small splash, a bit smaller rippled across the water. "So close!" The apprentice hissed as she had almost caught a minnow. Trying again, Dawnpaw managed to catch a minnow, trying and trying until she had 5 minnow on the bank. "Let's head for bigger prey!" She stood up eagerly.~Dawnpaw ((Any is it so bog? I just copied and pasted.))~Dawnlaw Firepaw sprang to his paws and quickly stepped away from Webwhisker, whipping his tail in annoyance. "Don't touch me!" he hissed, licking his paw and running it over his ear. ~Firepaw ((Someone needs to dump a bucket of cat-dirt on Firepaw when he's sleeping, I need to his reaction)) Ripplefrost headed towards the river, his ears pricked forward as the plump vole and thrush dangled from his jaws. The tom followed Crabpaw's lingering scent, curiousity sparking inside him. Ripplefrost dropped the prey in his jaws, he padded up close to Crabpaw, breathing hot air onto his neck ((creepy alone moment)) "Interested in something?" He teased, watching Dawnpaw and Fernstar as he twitched his whiskers. --Ripplefrost ((NO YOU ABSOLUTELY DO NOT ~Aquila)) (Is firepaw some sort of germaphobe?) Crabpaw jumped with a start as he heard Ripplefrost's voice. He hissed as he spun around, claws unsheathed, fur on end. When he saw that it was Ripplefrost, he let his fur lie flat a little. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on others?" He half hissed, half growled. When he heard Ripplefrost question, heis heart raced, and his fur felt hot with embarrassment. "Er, no. Nothing!" He flicked his eyes around nervously, dreading the thought of Ripplefrost pressing on with more questions.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost snickered, snagging the vole with his claw. He lift it to his chin and examined it. "It looks like you're intrested in something?" Ripplefrost wanted the tom to explode with fury so he smirked, his whiskers quivering. The tabby tom put down the vole gently, padding over to where Crabpaw was peeking. "Oh, there's Dawnpaw and Fernstar training together." He mewed, casting a glance at Crabpaw to catch his reaction. The tom flicked his tail tip as he continued. "We should train together with them," Ripplefrost mewed, padding back to collect his prey and heads towards the pair. --Ripplefrost Panic flared through Crabpaw at the thought. "Um, er... I thinkk we have done enough training today, don't you? Haven't I embarrassed you enough already?" He mewed in a forced taunt, trying desperately to change the subject.-Crabaw ((He's a clean-freak. Is Webwhisker going to reply? ~Aquila)) Shadeflame calmly waited for Otterpaw to respond.---- Puddlesplash lapped water from her pale pelt, her eyes calmly closed while doing so. With a happy sigh, she then lay beside the water to let the sun dry out her pelt.Silverstar 15:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Fern? Answer my rp?))~Dawnpaw "Okay, then." Otterpaw replied, giving up on learning that special move for now. "Let's begin."-Otterpaw(s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-short) (FERN and RIPPLE, respond to your roleplays)"Whatever." Webwhisker murmured softly, giving up on Firepaw's attitude for today. When they had finally arrived at camp he dismissed the tom with a flick of his tail. "Go and pick yourself out a nest in the apprentices den, then do whatever you want for the rest of the day." He gave a final look up at the sun, which was quickly being over taken by the moon.-Webwhisker Dreampaw mumbled , rolling around in her nest trying to calm down and get some rest herself. ~Dreampaw (Sorry about the shortness ;y ) Firepaw rolled his eyes and entered the apprentice's den, picking out a random nest and sitting himself down. After a while, he rolled over and closed his eyes, hissing when something pricked him. The tabby tom looked at a thorn in his nest and picked it out with his teeth, looking around and spotting Dreampaw. Quietly, he slid out of his nest and hid the thorn in hers, then going back and curling up, watching her silently. Payback, he thought, and it'll be worse later on. ~Firepaw Dreampaw rolled over once more, the thorn stabbing into her back like claws. She let out a hiss quickly getting up and spinning around. " How th-. But there wasn't-. How?!" (Its really hard to rp when theres a teacher around)- Dreampaw ((oKAY, clam down)) Ripplefrost couldn't help but smirk at the russet-tom. "No, we need more training. You need to swim for once anyway." He mewed, nudging Crabpaw forward with his muzzle. "Dawnpaw!" Ripplefrost called out, his whiskers twitching with greeting. He looked back, checking if Crabpaw followed. The tom turned back to Dawnpaw, his eyes sparkling. "Is Fernstar okay if we train with her?" He mused, his tail flicking back and forth. "Crabpaw needs some help swimming, perhaps you could help?" He added, amusement coveting his tone. --Ripplefrost Shadeflame gave his apprentice a small nod before returning his gaze to the water. "Patience and silence is key to fishing. Though fish may not have ears, they can still feel vibrations and see movement. Be sure to move slow, and always keep your balance." The black smoke tabby instructed quietly, a single claw hovering over the water once more.Silverstar 00:23, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Ripplefrost is ruthless xD) Panic flaredbthrough Crabpaw as Ripplefrost called out. He growled half to himself, digging his claws into the ground. "I can swim just fine!" He snapped. "I don't need their help! I barely need your help!" His head shot up, his green eyes sparking with annoyance. "I get more training than any other apprentice!"-Crabpaw Otterpaw flicked his ears as he heard Crabpaw and his mentor yelling. He twisted his neck to yell at them. "This would be much easier if other ''cats weren't being so ''loud!" A bit of annoyance laced his tone, then he resumed his session, looking up at Shadeflame for guidence. "So do I just hit them with my paw?" He questioned quietly. -Otterpaw